Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses type terminal capable of wirelessly communicating with a digital signage.
Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components. Recently, wearable terminals that can be worn on part of users' body to provide information to users have been developed.
Recently, people are provided with information through various mediums, as well as users' personal terminals. People may be provided with information against their will, and as an amount of provided information is increased, it is difficult for a user to selectively receive desired information.
For example, people may be provided with information by a digital signage installed on the road. The digital signage is a communication tool inducing marketing advertisement of enterprises and client experience. The digital signage is installed in various places such as an airport, a hotel, a stop, and the like, to provide specific information as well as a broadcast program.
Various people are simultaneously provided with the same information output from a digital signage. Thus, it is difficult to provide specified information to different individuals and unnecessary information may be considered noise.